Go to Heart Edge
|english=Go to Heart Edge |band=Jun Fukuyama,Hiroshi Kamiya, and Daisuke Ono |composer=Kousaki Satoru |song number=1 |starting episode=Episode 1 |ending episode=Episode 13 |previous song=N/A |next song=Always Love & Peace!! }} Go to Heart Edge is the first ending for the 1st season of Working!! Anime. It is sung by Souta Takanashi (Jun Fukuyama), Souma Hiroomi (Hiroshi Kamiya), and Jun Satou (Daisuke Ono). Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics TV version Rōmaji= omoidoori nya, susumanai... koi ni daiji na komyunikeeto... donna kotoba ga meichuu? kokugojiten o mekurou omomuro ni towazugatari de atsui kimochi o tsugemashou saredo ingin na kono mune wa jouzetsu ni wa narenai monooto ni derikeeto desu mamoru mi no sube shirimasen dakedo tantou wa yaomote desu. tsune ni genba shoubu! kokoroiki o takaraka ni jibun moodo de TRY shiyou haato no ejji ni idomou omou take mitsumete moshikashitara to ato randamu chansu o mattemiru beki! haato no eesu o mekurou nenriki de mitsumete ai no katachi no shiruetto imeeji o saguridasou neraidoori ni, susumitai! neko no senaka o mane shitai |-| English= I can't get as far as I'd like... In love, communication is most important... What kinds of words would hit the mark? I'll flip through a Japanese dictionary Slowly and without warning I'll convey these passionate feelings to you Or so I thought, but my bashful heart Is nowhere near boisterous enough I'm delicate to sounds I don't even know how to protect myself But the one in charge takes the full brunt. It's constantly a battlefield! I'll louden my disposition And try again in "myself" mode I'll challenge at the edge of my heart And gaze fixedly at only my feelings It might come anytime at random So it's best to wait for your chance! I'll flip over the ace of my heart And gaze fixedly on my willpower I'll search for the image Of the shape of love's silhouette I want to get to where I'm aiming for! I want to be like the back of a cat |-| 日本= 思い通りにゃ、すすまない。。。 恋に大事な コミュニケート。。。 どんなコトバが 命中? 国語辞典を めくろう おもむろに 問わず語りで 熱い気持ちを 告げましょう されど インギンなこの胸は ジョウゼツにはなれない 物音に デリケートです 守る身の術(すべ)しりません だけど 担当は 矢面です。 常に現場勝負! 心意気を 高らかに 自分モードでTRYしよう ハートのエッジに挑もう 思うたけ 見つめて もしかしたらと アトランダム チャンスを 待ってみるべき! ハートのエースをめくろう 念力で 見つめて 愛の形の シルエット イメージを 探りだそう ねらい通りに、すすみたい! ネコの背中を まねしたい Pełna wersja Rōmaji= omoidoori nya, susumanai... koi ni daiji na komyunikeeto... donna kotoba ga meichuu? kokugojiten o mekurou omomuro ni towazugatari de atsui kimochi o tsugemashou saredo ingin na kono mune wa jouzetsu ni wa narenai monooto ni derikeeto desu mamoru mi no sube shirimasen dakedo tantou wa yaomote desu. tsune ni genba shoubu! kokoroiki o takaraka ni jibun moodo de TRY shiyou haato no ejji ni idomou omou take mitsumete moshikashitara to ato randamu chansu o mattemiru beki! haato no eesu o mekurou nenriki de mitsumete ai no katachi no shiruetto imeeji o saguridasou araisasoi ja, norimasen... karuku senaka o osu you ni... suki na poozu de kokuritai! koriogurafaa mezasou gamushara wa hodohodo ni shite shuunenbukaku ikimashou tsumari ayafuya na kono jidai bouhatsu de wa kanashii junjou ni noo gaado desu urumu hitomi o kakusenai keredo yakugara wa wakiyaku desu. itsumo yokome geemu! kokorozashi o nameraka ni yasashisa ippai kiipu shiyou ze haato no rimitto idomou bouken ni dekakeyou nanto naku demo Atorantisu maboroshi ottemiru beshi! haato o daatsu de neraou chokkan de ateyou koi no kamisama Kyuupiddo habataki o ikedorou yo omou toori ni, susumitai! yubi de senaka o nazoritai hai na muudo de toroketai aisu kuriimu naritai haato no ejji ni idomou gakeppuchi mioroshi sora ni tobasou adobaruun kiken o kaeriminaide! haato o piisu de tsutsumou kigakari o ayasou fuwari shikitsume kaapetto kandou ni ayumidasou neraidoori ni, susumitai! neko no senaka o mane shitai |-| English= I can't get as far as I'd like... In love, communication is most important... What kinds of words would hit the mark? I'll flip through a Japanese dictionary Slowly and without warning I'll convey these passionate feelings to you Or so I thought, but my bashful heart Is nowhere near boisterous enough I'm delicate to sounds I don't even know how to protect myself But the one in charge takes the full brunt. It's constantly a battlefield! I'll louden my disposition And try again in "myself" mode I'll challenge at the edge of my heart And gaze fixedly at only my feelings It might come anytime at random So it's best to wait for your chance! I'll flip over the ace of my heart And gaze fixedly on my willpower I'll search for the image Of the shape of love's silhouette A rude intro won't work... Like lightly pushing on her back... I want to confess in a suitable pose! I'll awaken the choreographer within! I'll use recklessness in moderation And deepen my determination Meaning, in this age of uncertainty Misfires are rather sad Naively, she puts up no guard She can't hide her clouded eyes But my role is a minor one. It's always a side-glancing game! I'll smooth over my true intentions And keep away a ton of kindness I'll challenge the limits of my heart I'll head out on an adventure And somehow, I'll chase after The lost city of Atlantis! I'll aim the darts of my heart And hit my target by instinct And I'll capture the fluttering Of Cupid, the god of love I want to get as far as I can! I want to trace it down your back with my finger I want to be enthralled by that high mood I want to become ice cream! I'll challenge at the edge of my heart Look out over the edge I'll fly through the sky like an ad-balloon Without looking back on the danger I'll wrap my heart in peace I'll toy with anxiety And lightly, on a fluffy carpet Walk on, deeply moved I want to get to where I'm aiming for! I want to be like the back of a cat |-| 日本= 思い通りにゃ、すすまない。。。 恋に大事な コミュニケート。。。 どんなコトバが 命中? 国語辞典を めくろう おもむろに 問わず語りで 熱い気持ちを 告げましょう されど インギンなこの胸は ジョウゼツにはなれない 物音に デリケートです 守る身の術(すべ)しりません だけど 担当は 矢面です。 常に現場勝負! 心意気を 高らかに 自分モードでTRYしよう ハートのエッジに挑もう 思うたけ 見つめて もしかしたらと アトランダム チャンスを 待ってみるべき! ハートのエースをめくろう 念力で 見つめて 愛の形の シルエット イメージを 探りだそう 荒い誘いじゃ、乗りません。。。 軽く背中を 押すよぅに。。。 好きなポーズで 告りたい! コリオグラファー めざそう ガムシャラは ほどほどにして 執念深く いきましょう つまりあやふやなこの時代 暴\発では悲しい 純情に ノーガードです うるむ 瞳を隠せない けれど役柄は 脇役です。 いつも 横目ゲーム! 志をなめらかに 優しさいっぱい キープしようぜ ハートのリミット挑もう 冒険に でかけよう なんとなくでも アトランディス マボロシ 追ってみるべし! ハートをダーツでねらおう 直感で あてよう 恋の神様 キューピッド はばたきを 生け捕ろうよ 思う通りに、 すすみたい! 指で背中を なぞりたい ハイなムードで とろけたい アイスクリーム なりたい ハートのエッジに挑もう がけっぷち 見おろし 空に飛ばそう アドバルーン 危険を かえりみないで! ハートをピースで包もう 気がかりを あやそう フワリ敷き詰めカーペット 感動に 歩みだそう ねらい通りに、すすみたい! ネコの背中を まねしたい Category:Anime Ending Themes